


I am Iron Man

by starker_thorki



Series: Marvel [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMENO TAGSNO SUMMARY TO ENSURE NO SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO DONT WANTENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERS(I PUT RANDOM CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER TAGS TO STOP SPOILERS)





	I am Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, not all of this is accurate

"I am inevitable" Thanos tells Tony whilst snapping his fingers. Much to Thanos' surprise, nothing seems to happen. He looks to Tony.

Tony looks straight back into Thanos' eyes and smirks while showing all six stones sitting in his iron gauntlet. 

"I am Iron Man" Tony says as he snaps his fingers. Blinding light rolls over the battlefield and Tony goes numb.

Slowly, Thanos' army starts to fade to dust. They won, they did it. Tony did it, but it now dawns on him that he has to pay the consequences of his actions.

He manages to stand and get himself up against a wall and sinks down against it. Rhodey is the first to find him and he is talking to him but Tony cannot hear, or he just can't understand, as all he is feeling is a void and numbness throughout his body.

Peter runs to him next. Tony tries to smile because oh sweet, sweet peter but his nerves disobey him and all he can do is stare back blankly at the boy who is trying to stay strong and for a brief moment Tony can hear his soft voice speaking to him.

"Mr stark? It's Peter. Hey. Mr stark, hey. We won. We did it. Tony? We wo-." Peter tries to speak to him and Tony can tell he is trying to keep it together because of the crack in the end of his sentence as he tries not to cry. It doesn't work though as Peters hand is on Tony's shoulder and the other is over his face as he sobs into it. 

All Tony wanted to do was to hug him once more but all he could do was stare. 

Peter stands and moves back slightly so Pepper can get a turn to see Tony. 

Pepper places a hand on Tony and begins to talk. Before looking to Pep, Tony makes one last glance to Peter and his heart breaks. Peter is sobbing uncontrollably and Rhodey is trying to comfort him. He wished that this didn't have to happen but for this to save this boy, his wife and his daughter, it really was worth it all. 

Tony looks to Pepper now and finds the courage to move his hand on top of hers. She is crying. His head is starting to pound and he can feel his oxygen reducing immensely and he can hear the words Pepper spoke just before he feels his last breath being taken.

"It's okay, we will be okay. You can rest now. Rest now." 

One last glance to those infront of him, he takes his last breath and his arc reactor goes dull. 

The last thought on his mind was the three people that meant the world to him, the people he would sacrifice anything for, and he had.


End file.
